Harry Potter et le retour du Roi
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Lorsque les vies antérieures de Harry viennent bouleverser encore un peu plus la vie du Survivant. HHr DMGW
1. Comment ça, réincarnation ?

Bonjour tout le monde, voici la version revue et corrigée par ma chère Fartatou (merci pour tout ton excellent travaille). Vous connaissez le topo : laissez moi vos impressions.

**Chapitre 1 : Comment ça réincarnation ? :**

Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat sur les maisons de Privet Drive. Partout, on pouvait voir des enfants de tout âge jouer et rigoler. Malheureusement, dans l'une des maisons de la rue, au numéro 4 plus précisément, dans la chambre la plus exiguë, un adolescent de 15 ans ne partageait pas le même sentiment de gaieté générale.

Ce jeune homme, allongé sur son lit, avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Des images de son parrain tombant dans un puits, une expression d'immense tristesse dans les yeux, tournoyaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Se superposaient à ces images des cris, des hurlements… Mais surtout le rire hystérique d'une femme ainsi que la vision de sa meilleure amie inconsciente sur le sol. Après cela, venaient des souvenirs d'une nuit dans un cimetière où le jeune homme avait vu mourir l'un de ses camarades d'école sous ses yeux, puis le retour à la vie de l'un de l'un des mages noirs le plus puissant de tout les temps.

De bien étranges souvenirs pour un adolescent de 15 ans me direz-vous. Mais voyez-vous, ce jeune garçon n'était pas n'importe qui, loin de là. Il s'agissait en fait de Harry Potter, jeune sorcier étudiant au célèbre collège de Poudlard. Harry était connu dans tout le monde magique pour avoir, à l'âge d'un an, survécu au sort de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra et pour avoir par la même occasion fait disparaître l'auteur du sortilège, Lord Voldemort en personne. Cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, il y avait de cela bientôt seize ans, Harry avait également perdu ses parents. Il était donc orphelin et vivait chez la seule famille qui lui restât, les Dursley.

Le film de ses souvenirs fut soudain interrompu par les aboiements de son oncle :

- Potter, descend immédiatement ! Tonna-t-il.

-Oui, oncle Vernon. Répondit à voix basse Harry.

Le jeune garçon tenta alors de se relever de son lit avec le plus de précautions possibles afin de ne pas se faire encore plus mal et d'aggraver les bleus, coupures et autres contusions qu'il avait sur tout le corps. "Je suis sûr que Vernon a réussi à me casser quelques côtes." Songea-t-il en ressentant une vive douleur près de celles-ci alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

Descendant avec précautions l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenaient les voix des membres de sa "famille". Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par un coup à la tempe administré par son oncle. Alors que Harry tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son équilibre, une liste de tâches ménagères lui fut tendue.

- Écoute-moi bien mon garçon. Dudley, ta tante et moi partons passer la journée à Londres. Lorsque nous reviendrons, je veux que cette liste soit entièrement faite ! Si elle n'est pas achevée, tu le regretteras amèrement ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Potter ? Lui cria Vernon en agrippant de sa grosse main le col du T-shirt de Harry.

-Oui, oncle Vernon. Répondit l'adolescent en déglutissant péniblement.

Lorsque les Dursley partirent, Harry prit le temps de lire la liste des corvées qu'il allait devoir effectuer. Dès qu'il l'eut fini, sa seule pensée cohérente fut "Je suis dans la merde". La longueur de la liste ne laissait présager qu'une chose : Harry n'avait aucune chance de finir avant le retour de Vernon et celui-ci le lui ferait payer cher dès ce soir. Sur cette dernière pensée macabre, Harry entreprit de commencer la première de ses corvées : tondre le jardin.

Comme prévu, lorsque Vernon rentra, Harry n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa liste. Et, encore une fois comme prévu, dès que son oncle s'aperçut que Harry n'avait pas fini, il entreprit, comme il le lui avait promit, de le lui faire regretter. A peine Harry finit-il de préparer le dîner qu'il se précipita dans sa chambre avec la vaine espérance de pouvoir échapper à la fureur de son oncle. Arrivé là, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit en position fœtale en priant tous les dieux afin qu'ils aient pitié de lui- au moins pour aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne l'entendit puisque, à peine sa prière terminée, il entendit les pas de son oncle claquer dans l'escalier juste avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le premier coup de poing ne l'atteigne. Passé celui-là, ce fut une avalanche de coups qui s'abattit sur lui. Harry tenta d'échapper aux ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir mais n'y arriva pas bien longtemps. Il fût bientôt happé par l'inconscience. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut une pensée de regret pour tout ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir et qu'il ne pourrait jamais finir.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à l'inconnu. "Où suis-je ? » Se demanda-t-il. Où qu'il portât son regard, il ne rencontrait qu'une sorte de tunnel où se mouvaient des lumières chatoyantes.

Soudain, un vent violent se leva, faisant claquer contre ses jambes la robe de sorcier écarlate qu'il portait. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Je suis habillé en sorcier et je me trouve je ne sais où alors que je m'étais évanoui dans chambre à Privet Drive ! » Il se retourna alors très vite au moment où il sentit une présence apparaître derrière lui, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Dès que son regard tomba sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître, Harry crut que sa mâchoire se décrocherait si les lois de la physique l'avaient permis.

Devant lui se tenait un homme ayant une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux d'un noir de geai et aux yeux couleur émeraude. Sans être une force de la nature, sa physionomie était celle d'un homme entraîné au maniement des armes et à la lutte. Une impression de puissance émanait de lui, impression encore plus renforcée par sa grande taille. Il portait une robe rouge et or que Harry reconnut alors pour être la réplique exacte de celle qu'il portait lui-même. Malgré la force qui émanait de lui, Harry put sentir chez cet homme une douceur et une gentillesse hors du commun, renforcées par le doux sourire qu'affichait l'étranger.

Lorsque Harry pris plus le temps d'étudier le visage de l'homme, il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Cet étranger n'était autre que lui-même avec quelques années de plus et les lunettes en moins.

« - Bonjour M. Potter, prononça soudain l'homme.

- Qui êtes vous ? S'entendit répondre Harry qui sous le choc avait tout oublié de sa politesse.

- Il me semble, mon jeune ami, que cela devrait être moi qui devrait vous poser cette question, répondit l'apparition en rigolant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous venez de prononcer mon nom.

- C'est vrai. Mais savez vous vraiment qui vous êtes ?

- Qui je suis vraiment ? Mais vous êtes malade ! », Cria Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Je ne crois pas non. Mais laissez moi me présenter. Dans les temps anciens je me suis nommé Arthur Pendragon, Merlin et Godric Gryffondor. Dans le temps présent je me fais appeler Harry Potter.

- Comment pouvez vous être à la fois Merlin et le Roi Arthur ?

_- _C'est assez simple en vérité. Lorsque j'ai accédé au trône, je n'avais que 14 ans. Mes conseillers ainsi que mes généraux que me trouvaient alors bien trop jeune pour pouvoir m'occuper des affaires du royaume concernant la magie car ils ne savaient pas que j'étais un puissant sorcier. Alors, avec l'aide de mon ami Lancelot, je me suis… arrangé pour ainsi dire. Lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, je lui lançais un sort pour qu'il me ressemblât trait pour trait et au même moment, je me transformais moi-même en vieillard_. _

- Donc Merlin n'a jamais existé ! Mais, minute ! Vous avez dit qu'actuellement vous étiez moi. Mais, c'est impossible ! Je ne suis que Harry !

Ils entendirent alors un rire féminin résonner autour d'eux.

-Tu te chamailles avec toi-même, Harry ? Dit alors doucement à ce dernier une jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

Celui-ci trouva qu'elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'ait jamais et ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire, son visage prit une jolie teinte couleur tomate bien mûre.

La déesse de la Lumière ne réussi pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait trop bien le jeune homme planté devant elle pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

_- _Attention Harry ! Rowena te ferait une crise de jalousie si elle savait ce que tu penses de moi. Gloussa la déesse.

Néanmoins, après cette remarque, la déesse de la Lumière reprit avec plus de sérieux :

_- _Si tu es là aujourd'hui Harry, c'est que j'ai de nouveau besoin de ton aide.

_- _Comment ça, "de nouveau" ? L'interrompit Harry dont la surprise commençait à se dissiper et dont les neurones réussissaient désormais à s'organiser et à formuler ses pensées.

_- _Oui, mon ami. Comme il de cela des milliers d'années, de je te demande à nouveau de m'aider à vaincre les forces du Mal.

_- _Vous voulez parles de Voldemort ?

_- _C'est cela. Mais avant, il va falloir que je te redonne les souvenirs de tes vies antérieures en tant que Roi Arthur et Godric Gryffondor.

- Mais, vous devez vous tromper… Je ne peux pas être celui que vous cherchez ! Je ne suis ni un sorcier très puissant, ni un sorcier très doué. La moitié de ma classe est plus douée que moi en cours.

_- _Et pourtant Harry, tu es celui qui a vaincu Voldemort alors que tu n'avais qu'un et tu es ressorti vivant de quatre autre confrontations avec ce dernier_._

_- _Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à ma mère si elle n'est pas la réincarnation que vous recherchez puisque je vous rappelle que c'est son sacrifice qui m'a protégé il y a 15 ans ! Fut la réponse donnée par Harry d'une voix sardonique.

- C'est là où tu te trompes Harry… Ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'a protégé.

- Mais Dumbledore m'a dit…

- Dumbledore t'a menti…

- Quoi !

- Enfin, pas tout à fait… je l'ai un légèrement influencé pour qu'il pense que c'est ta mère qui a déjoué l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort afin qu'il ne puisse pas te soupçonner le jour où tu obtiendras tes véritables pouvoirs.

- Mais si ce n'est pas ma mère, alors qui m'a sauvé ? Vous ?

- Oh non Harry ! Pas moi ! Toi ! Tu as repoussé toi-même le sortilège de Voldemort, avec tes propres pouvoirs. Je sais, je sais… Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas de grands pouvoirs et qu'à Poudlard tu n'es pas parmi les premiers mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Tu as toujours voulu paraître normal, tu as tout fait pour, et c'est pour cela qu'inconsciemment tu as apposé un blocage sur tes pouvoirs, afin de ne pas te faire remarquer par les autres élèves. Laisse-moi te redonner tes souvenirs et après tu me diras si tu me croies ou non.

Harry la regarda un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Si ce qu'elle disait était faux, alors il se retrouverait au même point. En revanche, si c'était vrai, alors il aurait un avantage considérable sur Voldemort. Ce fut ce dernier argument qui l'emporta.

Harry prit alors sa décision.

- C'est d'accord. Prouvez-moi que je suis bien Merlin, le Roi Arthur et Godric Gryffondor.


	2. Souvenirs

ï»¿

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Excusez moi du retard, mais entre les études et mon boulot ma vie est assez compliquée. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre après deux mois d'attente.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**Souvenirs**

A peine Harry avait-il fini sa phrase que son esprit fut assailli d'images et d'émotions remontant à d'autres temps. Le premier souvenir qui lui revint, fut celui de son allégeance à la Déesse.

Arthur Pendragon était un adolescent de 14 ans lorsque son destin le rattrapa au détour d'une rue dans un pays en pleine guerre civile. Ses parents avaient été tués deux ans auparavant et depuis, il avait été accepté comme apprenti chez un des sorciers de la ville. Arthur était ce jour là de mission pour son maître lorsque ses pas le menèrent sur l'une des places du centre ville où se trouvait, encastrée dans la pierre, une épée légendaire. Selon la légende, l'épée avait été placé là par la Déesse elle-même et avait pour nom Excalibure. La légende disait aussi que lors de son apparition, la Déesse s'était adressée à la foule qui s'était amassée autour. De ses paroles ne restait plus qu'une prophétie.

Lorsque viendra les Ténèbres

Le Fils de la Lumière apparaîtra

Cette épée sera sienne

Tout comme votre destiné

Roi il sera et Roi il le restera

Jusqu'à la fin des siècles

Lui seul pourra ôter l'épée de la pierre

Mais seul il ne sera pas

Son âme sœur et ses protecteurs seront là

Entendez mes paroles

Du Fils de la Lumière et de la Lune

Viendra la paix dans le royaume

Avec l'aide de la Rose et du Serpent

Cette prophétie, bien qu'ancienne maintenant, était restée gravée dans les mémoires. Aujourd'hui encore, le peuple attendait l'arrivée de leur Roi, l'Élu de la Déesse. La prophétie était encore plus d'actualité vue l'état actuel du pays.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'Arthur s'immobilisa devant la pierre contenant l'épée, un sourire amère sur le visage.

« - Si seulement vous pouviez voir dans quel état est-ce pays Milady.

J'espère que le Roi arrivera bientôt et qu'il ramènera la paix »,

murmura Arthur alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant l'épée.

« - Le peuple tente de faire voter des lois qui amélioreraient leurs

conditions de vie et les nobles tentent de garder leurs privilèges et ce

faisant, dégradent de plus en plus le niveau de vie du peuple. Je vous

en prie, ô Déesse, aidez nous. Nous avons besoin du Roi le plus vite

possible. »

Soudain, Arthur entendit derrière lui des bruits suspects. Il pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe assez important d'hommes en armes. Après un rapide examen de leurs tenues, il pu, sans l'ombre d'un doute, affirmer que ces hommes faisaient partis de la petite noblesse de la ville, et qu'au vue de sa propre tenue - une tunique et un pantalon de paysan et de vieilles chaussures qui avaient vécu de meilleurs moments - qu'il allait sans doute finir empaler sur l'une de leurs épées.

Avant qu'Arthur n'est pu ne serait ce que bouger le petit doigt, une dizaine d'épées se retrouvèrent pointées dans sa direction. Ce n'est que lorsque ses jambes rencontrèrent la pierre à l'Épée qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer face à ces hommes.

A peine eu-t-il réalisé cela que son esprit fut attiré dans un tunnel de lumière. Une jeune femme se tenait en face de lui. C'était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Lorsque sa voix retentie, Arthur su que, qui qu'elle soit, elle allait jouer un grand rôle dans sa vie et qu'il la suivrait au bout du monde.

« - Bonjour mon enfant. Je pense que tu as compris qui j'étais, n'est-ce

pas ?

- Oui, ô divine , s'extasia Arthur, réalisant soudain qui était cette femme

qui venait de lui apparaître. Sur ces mots, Arthur s'agenouilla en face de

la Déesse de la Lumière.

- Bien ! A présent, nous pouvons passer au sujet de ma petite visite. Si je

t'ai fais venir ici c'est pour te demander de m'offrir ta vie. »

Voyant le jeune homme pâlir à ses mots, la Déesse comprit qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

« - Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas mon jeune ami. J'ai mal formuler mes

pensées. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, j'ai seulement besoin de ton

aide, et pour cela, tu devras me consacrer ta vie entière ainsi que les

suivantes.

- Je ne comprends pas Milady. Comment puis-je vous aider ? Je ne suis

qu'un apprenti sorcier et mes pouvoirs ont ridicules par rapport aux

votre.

- Ne sous estime pas tes pouvoirs Arthur, tu es plus puissant que tu ne le

penses. Si j'ai besoin de toi c'est pour me représenter sur terre car je ne

peux agir par moi-même.

- Mais, vos prêtresses sont là pour vous représenter.

- C'est vrai, mais aucune n'est assez puissante pour accomplir la tâche

que j'attends de toi. Et oui Arthur, tes pouvoirs dépassent de loin ceux de

ma Grande Prêtresse. Et ne me regarde pas avec cette tête sceptique. Si

je n'avais pas mis un blocage à tes pouvoirs à ta naissance, tu aurais pu

blesser quelque un sans le vouloir. Mais aujourd'hui que tu peux les

maîtriser, j'ai enlever le frein au moment même où nous sommes en

train de parler. Alors que décides tu ? Acceptes tu de m'aider ?

- Je… Je ne suis qu'un enfant Milady, et pourtant oui… oui, je veux vous

aider. Je vous offre ma vie et celles d'après. Disposez en comme vous le

désirez. »

Dés la fin de ces paroles, la Déesse fut entourée d'une aura blanche si intense qu'il était pratiquement impossible de la regarder. Puis, sa voix se fit entendre. Mais pas celle qu'elle avait utilisé avec Arthur. Non. Celle-ci était accompagnée de toute la puissance et le pouvoir qu'elle possédait Ses paroles furent entendues dans tout le monde sorcier, jusqu'au plus petit village à des milliers de kilomètre d'où se trouvait Arthur. Et ses paroles furent à jamais encrées dans le cœur et dans l'esprit des sorciers.

« - Arthur Pendragon ! Aujourd'hui même et en ces lieux, tu as accepté

de me servir dans cette vie ci et dans toute autre vie future. Pour te

récompenser tu seras désormais roi. Ton peuple sera composé des

sorciers et des sorcières du monde entier. Tu apporteras la Paix et la

Lumière en ton royaume. Et ce titre te suivra par delà les siècles.

Réjouissez vous, ô peuple sorcier du monde entier, car votre roi est

arrivé. Entendez mes paroles et obéissez lui car il parle en mon nom.

Que tous s'inclinent devant le Roi Arthur ! »

Arthur s'aperçu tout à coup qu'il était revenu dans le lieu où tout avait commencé et qu'il était toujours agenouillé devant la pierre à l'Épée. La voix de la Déesse de la Lumière résonna de nouveau.

« - Relève toi Arthur et prend l'épée qui se trouve devant toi. A partir

d'aujourd'hui elle est tienne. Elle représente aux yeux de tous et dans

les temps à venir, le symbole de ta fonction et de ton allégeance à ma

personne. Toi seul pourras la toucher. »

Sur les ordres de la Déesse, Arthur se releva donc et tendit la main pour s'emparer du pommeau de l'épée. Au moment où il allait le prendre le chant sacré du phoenix retenti dans les airs et l'un de ces animaux de la Lumière apparu au dessus de l'épée. Arthur, en entendant le chant résonné dans ses oreilles n'eu plus alors aucun doute. Ce fut avec cette nouvelle résolution qu'il amorça le geste qui allait sceller sa destiné.

Lorsque sa main emprisonna le pommeau et qu'il libéra l'épée de sa gangue de pierre, le chant du phoenix s'accrut et la voix de la Déesse résonna de nouveau.

« - Dés à présent tu seras connu sous le nom de Roi Arthur. Ô peuple de

tous pays qui êtes sorciers, agenouillez vous devant votre roi. Quant à

toi Arthur tu as aujourd'hui été reconnu digne d'une Déesse. Tu ne

t'inclineras plus jamais devant personne. Tu ne répondras plus de tes

actions que devant moi. »

Puis, dans le secret de l'esprit d'Arthur, elle ajouta :

« -Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais à jamais à tes côtés pour te guider,

mon fils. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'Arthur entendit ce jour là venant de la Déesse. Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche. En tournant la tête, il s'aperçu que le phoenix qui était apparu tout à l'heure venait de se poser sur lui. 'Comment Est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est il encore ici ?', furent les pensées u jeune apprenti sorcier devenu roi. Il entendit soudain dans son esprit un rire clair et espiègle résonner.

# - Si je suis encore ici, mon jeune ami, c'est que j'ai décidé de te suivre

dans tes vies. Je serais avec toi et je te tiendrai compagnie. Je te servirai

avec loyauté, Votre Majesté car tu es une créature de la Lumière comme

moi.

- Tu seras alors mon fidèle compagnon dans cette vie et dans mes

suivantes ? As-tu un nom mon ami ?

- Oui, ô mon roi. Je me nomme Fumsek ! Euh, excuse moi de te le faire

remarquer, mais tu ferais peut-être bien de jeter un coup d'œil derrière

toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde et tu comprendras ! #

Tout doucement Arthur se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Devant ses yeux se tenaient des centaines de personnes de tous rangs agenouillés.

« - Mais que font-ils ? », s'écria Arthur. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le rire de Fumsek dans son esprit.

Après ce souvenir, se bouscula dans les pensées d'Harry le reste de sa vie en tant qu'Arthur : Son couronnement, son mariage avec la Grande Prêtresse Sérénité, son amitié avec le chevalier lancelot et la femme de celui-ci, Lady Guenièvre, elle aussi une prêtresse de la déesse. Ensuite vint le stratagème organisé par Lancelot et lui pour créer Merlin. Puis vint son combat contre Morgane et Mordred. Enfin, le dernier souvenir concernant cette vie ci fut celui de son dernier combat et celui de sa mort.

Après les souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'Arthur Pendragon, ceux concernant sa vie en tant que Godric Griffondor et sa réunion dans cette vie avec les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui depuis sa vie précédente : son meilleur ami Lancelot, réincarné sous les traits de Salazar Serpentard, Guenièvre elle sous les traits d'Helga Poufsouffle et enfin, sa belle et tendre âme sœur, son épouse Sérénité, qu'il avait épousé de nouveau et qui s'appelait Rowena Serdaigle.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, sa première réaction fut de chercher à ses côtés la femme qu'il avait épousée dans ses deux vies antérieures.

« - Tu ne la trouveras pas aujourd'hui près de toi, tu sais. Elle n'est pas

ici. Pour le moment elle se trouve chez elle, dans sa chambre en train,

si je ne me trompe pas de…

- Laissez moi devinez. Je parie qu'elle est en train de lire un livre.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ais raison. On ne la changera pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Elle me plait telle qu'elle est. Au

fait, vous avez rendu la mémoire à mes trois acolytes de toujours ?

- Évidemment ! Pour qui me prend tu ? Jamais je ne te priverai de tes

amis et du réconfort qu'ils te procurent, mon enfant , lui répondit la

Déesse avec une douceur dans la voix qu'Harry avait rarement

entendu chez elle.

- Vous savez, je ne comprend pas comment, avec le temps, dans les

légendes j'ai pu devenir l'époux de Guenièvre et que celle-ci m'ait

quitté pour Lancelot. C'est vrai quoi, j'adore Guenièvre mais en

l'embrassant j'aurais l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur !

- C'est tout simplement qu'avec le temps, les gens se sont imaginés la

Grande Prêtresse comme une femme intouchable, qui devait rester

vierge toute sa vie pour être le plus proche possible de sa Déesse. Ils

ont donc pensé que Guenièvre était ton épouse et ont fait passé son

mariage avec Lancelot pour une liaison adultère. Comme si je

demandais à mes prêtresses de ne pas vivre leur vie en dehors de leur

travail , s'exclama la Déesse avec un reniflement dédaigneux très

peu divin.

- Et je peux vous affirmer que Sérénité n'était plus vierge à la fin de sa

vie, laissa tomber Harry avec un sérieux qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Ça, j'avais remarqué. Parfois, vous étiez pire que des jeunes mariés. Et

ce, si je me souviens bien, avant même votre mariage. », lui susurra-t-

elle avec un petit sourire complice.

Soudain, les deux vieux amis se regardèrent et ne purent retenir plus longtemps leur rire. Lorsque tout les deux reprirent le dessus sur leur hilarité, la Déesse reprit :

« - Il faut que tu rentres à présent Harry. Mais avant, je dois te demander

une petite chose. Vas-tu révéler, qui tu étais réellement dans tes vies

antérieures à ceux de ton entourage ou pas ?

- Je ne pense pas, Milady, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

- Très bien. A présent au revoir Harry, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

- Au revoir Milady. »

Harry se senti happé par une puissance extraordinaire qu'il savait le ramener dans son corps. Mais, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut son corps ensanglanté sur lequel s'acharnaient des secouristes. En retrait se trouvaient les professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagal, Rogue et Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier et Mc Gonagal avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues. Quant à Dumbledore et Rogue, leur expression ressemblaient plutôt à celles de personnes refreinant des envies de meurtres.

'Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. J'ai à présent les pouvoirs pour battre Voldemort. Ça ne peut pas finir ainsi. Je veux aider tous les gens que j'aime.', furent les seules pensées que put avoir Harry avant que les secouristes réussissent à faire repartir son cœur et qu'il fut happé dans son corps.

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital et qu'il était fixé par plusieurs regards dont les émotions étaient partagées. Chez certains se lisait la tristesse, chez d'autre la frustration. ' Est-ce que je vois bien chez Dumbledore de la colère ? Ô Déesse ! Je suis mal barré !' Harry prit alors son courage à deux mains et prononça quelques mots.

« - Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? », et tout cela de la manière la plus nonchalante qui soit et avec son sourire le plus enjôleur Évidemment, son effet fut légèrement gâché par la grimace de douleur qu'il ne pu caché lorsqu'il tenta de bouger.


	3. Retrouvailles

ï»¿

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette fanfic, c'est simplement pour mon plaisir personnel. Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling.

Précédemment dans le chapitre 2 :

Harry prit alors son courage à deux mains et prononça quelques mots :

- Bonjour ! Comment ça va , et tout cela de la manière la plus nonchalante qui soit et son sourire le plus enjôleur. Évidemment, son effet fut légèrement gâché par la grimace de douleur qu'il ne put cacher lorsqu'il tenta de bouger.

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles :**

- Comment ça va ? COMMENT CA VA ? Tu es mort pendant dix minutes et inconscient pendant trois jours et tout ce que tu penses à nous demander c'est comment nous allons , hurla sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, du pied du lit où elle se trouvait.

- Euh, et bien…

- Non ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Harold James Potter. Heureusement que des professeurs sont venus voir ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils n'ont pas reçu ta petite lettre, sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est , continua-t-elle, avec une expression coléreuse qu'il avait rarement vu chez elle. (Où du moins qu'il avait rarement vu adressée a lui. D'habitude c'était plutôt pour leur autre meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs sidéré de la voir s'en prendre à Harry et faisait une très bonne imitation d'un poisson hors de son bocal en la regardant.)

- Cela suffit Mlle Granger , intervint le Professeur Dumbledore voyant que la situation risquait de s'envenimer rapidement.

- Désolée, Professeur. Puis, elle ajouta plus doucement à t'intention d'Harry : « Mais c'est vrai Harry, nous nous sommes fais un sang d'encre te concernant. Les médecins réservaient leurs jugements concernant ton réveil et tes chances de survie.

- Excusez moi tous de ne pas avoir prévenus quelque un et de vous avoir causé du souci.

- Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles mieux et que tu sortes d'ici, ajouta Ron qui c'était remis de sa stupéfaction.

- Mr Wesley raison, continua Dumbledore. Mais à présent lui et Mlle Granger doivent partir pour ne pas trop te fatiguer Harry.

- Mais…

- Non Mlle Granger, il n'y a pas de « mais ». Allez hop ! Sortez de cette chambre tout les deux. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous suivons.

Alors que Ron et Hermione sortaient de sa chambre, cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises, et pas que dans cette vie ci. Ce regard avait pour signification « Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement, nous en reparlerons ». Harry poussa alors un grand soupir. ' J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler et ce même dans notre prochaine vie. Enfin bon… pour l'instant je ferais mieux de me préparer à leur réaction à eux !', pensa-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers les adultes restant dans sa chambre.

Ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui le premier prit la parole.

- Tu aurais du nous avertir de ce qui ce passait chez les Dursley cet été.

- je ne voulais déranger personne. C'était déjà arrivé et je m'en étais toujours sorti tout seul. Et puis, je n'y étais que pour les vacances.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, cela représente tout de même trois mois de l'année. J'en déduis d'après tes paroles que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se passait, et ce même avant que tu ne rentres à Poudlard.

Le regard fuyant de Harry fut une réponse suffisante pour le directeur qui poussa alors un soupir de découragement. Pendant ce temps là Harry se maudissait intérieurement pour les paroles qu'il avait prononcé sans réfléchir.

- Enfin bon, à présent, tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez ces gens.

- Mais où vais-je aller alors ? Dans un orphelinat ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mr et Mme Weasley ont accepté de t'accueillir chez eux.

- Et avec joie , s'exclama Molly Weasley avec les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire qui menaçait de lui fendre le visage en deux. Tu pourras rester tant que tu le voudras et même après que tes études à oudler ne soient finies. Tu es à présent le septième fils de la famille Weasley.

- Merci beaucoup murmura Harry la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore, je dois te prévenir que la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement est parvenue aux oreilles des journalistes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent , répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace de dépit.

- Ils racontent en détail ton état lorsque tu as été amené ici, ils s'interrogent sur ta vie chez les Dursley. Enfin les questions habituelles quoi.

- Au moins, je ne suis plus traité de dément et de paranoïaque, fut la réponse philosophique de Harry.

- Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- Oui, une. Quand est-ce que je sors de cet endroit ?

- Nous attendons la réponse de médecins à ce sujet. Comprend bien que si nous te ramenons dans le monde sorcier et que ton cœur s'arrête de nouveau, nous ne possédons pas les machines qui font bip avec lesquelles les Moldus t'ont réanimé.

Après une auscultation minutieuse des médecins quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut autorisé à sortir le surlendemain, et les professeurs quittèrent sa chambre, satisfaits par les réponses fournies par les docteurs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, Harry, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital ne pouvait pas dormir. Il présentait que bientôt il recevrait de la visite, qui pouvait s'avérer très inconfortable d'un point de vue relationnel.

Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps pour entendre le bruit caractéristique de personnes apparaissant dans sa chambre et ce trois fois de suite. Il fut soudain englouti sous un amas de bras et de cheveux qui l'empêchèrent de respirer correctement.

- Les filles, si vous ne laisser pas tranquille ce pauvre Arthur, vous serez responsable de sa mort. D'ailleurs, il commence à devenir tout bleu, lui parvint la voix d'un jeune homme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir si souvent entendu à Poudlard lui lancer des vannes et l'insulter.

- Désolée Harry ! Répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient jetées sur lui pour le prendre dans leur bras, et ce en le relâchant précipitamment

Le silence se fit soudain pesant entre les quatre adolescents qui même si dans d'autres vies se connaissaient par cœur, dans celle-ci se connaissaient plus ou moins bien. Ce fut Lancelot, ou plutôt Draco Malfoy qui prit le premier la parole.

- Écoutez, je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment réussi à nous entendre dans cette vie ci et que j'ai un peu été discourtois avec vous à certains moments…

- Ça, c'est l'euphémisme du mois, murmura Guenièvre…pardon Ginny, avec l'objectif pourtant clair de se faire entendre par Draco.

- Bon d'accord peut être pas qu'un peu, lança ce dernier d'un air exaspéré. Mais je vous jure que je ne voulais pas agir ainsi avec vous. Au contraire, j'aurais aimé pouvoir devenir amis avec vous.

- Et comment ça ce fais que tu n'a pas agis pour obtenir ce que tu voulais et plutôt agis comme un sale gamin trop gâté ? Lui demanda Sérénité, Hermione, dont les accusation d'être une Sang de Bourbe lui restait en travers de la gorge.

- Je ne pouvais pas agir comme je le devais. Mon père me faisait surveiller par certain de mes « amis » de Serpentard et si j'avais ne serais ce que fais un seul faux pas en votre direction les conséquence pour moi auraient été assez pénibles. Disons simplement que c'est moi qui serais à la place d'Harry en ce moment, voir pire, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion et en ne pouvant réprimer un frisson d'horreur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne vas pas te retourner contre nous si nous acceptons tes excuses et faisons un trait sur le passé , l'interrogea Harry.

- Le fait que je ma suis enfuit de chez moi au début des vacances pour éviter de recevoir la marque du cinglé qui se croit tout permis en ce moment. Et le fait que malgré tout, je suis toujours et j'ai toujours été celui que vous connaissiez dans nos autres vies. Je ne veux pas servir un fou qui tue tout le monde par plaisir. Et non Hermione, je répondrais à cette question avant que tu ne me la poses, je ne considère pas les Moldus et les sorciers nés de parents Moldus comme des déchets. Si vous n'existiez pas et si nous ne nous unissions pas à eux il y belle lurette que les sorciers se seraient éteins.

Devant l'air interrogateur des trois autres, Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lança de son ton le plus théâtral :

- Enfin quoi vous trois, vous voulez peut être que je vous signe un contrat avec mon sang vous jurant fidélité.

- Non mon chéri, lui susurra Ginny. Ce papier là je me le réserve pour notre contrat de mariage.

Sur ces paroles, les trois Griffondors ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire. La tête que fit Draco à ce moment là fut en tout point hilarante lorsqu'il compris qu'il c'était fais berné.

- Vous vous foutiez de moi pendant tout ce temps. En fait vous saviez déjà ce que j'allais vous dire et mes raisons pour lesquelles j'agissais ainsi. Et vous m'avez laissez mariner dans mon jus alors que me faisait un sang d'encre en me demandant si vous alliez me croire ou non. C'est un coup bas ! Laissa-t-il tombé. Surtout pour des Griffondors, ajouta-t-il outré.

- Allez Draco laisse tomber. On ne voulait pas te froisser mais tu était tellement bien parti dans ton mea-culpa que nous n'avons pas eu la force de t'interrompre, intervint Hermione en voyant la mine renfrognée de son vieil ami.

- Ok, mais il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour me remonter le morale parce qu'en ce moment il est dans mes chaussettes C'est vrai quoi, en voyant vos tête je me suis dis que c'était fichu d'avance.

- Si tu veux j'ai quelques idées pour te remonter le morale moi, lui répondit Ginny avec un air séducteur et une étincelle dans le regard qui en disait long sur ses intensions.

- Je suis tout ouie ma chère amie, lui susurra Draco en se rapprochant d'elle et ayant l'air de quelque un qui vient de réaliser que tous ses cadeau de Noël lui arrivaient en même temps. Son sourire béa aurait fait fuir jusqu'au dernier des Serpentard s'ils avaient pus voir le fondateur de leur maison ainsi.

- C'est bon tout les deux, attendez d'être seul pour vous livrer à vos petits jeux. Je ne veux pas être traumatisée à vie, leur lança Hermione pour les sortir de leur petit monde, (et surtout interrompre le baisé enflammé qui avait lieu et qui aurait été plus adéquat dans l'intimité d'une chambre conjugale.), qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit de Harry qui s'était poussé pour lui laissé la place et en avait profité pour lui prendre la main et la lui caresser.

- Mou…Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être traumatisée à vie en nous regardant je suis sûre que Harry et toi en faite autant lorsque vous êtes seuls, maugréa la rouquine, fâchée d'avoir été interrompue dans un moment pareil.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Draco une lueur rieuse dans le regard, à voir la tête de ton mari, je suis sûr qu'il y pense en ce moment et qu'il aimerait bien être seul avec toi pour pouvoir laisser libre cour à son imagination.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, tu voix bien qu'il n'est pas en état après ce que « sa famille » lui a fait subir. Et toi, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de me séduire, ajouta Hermione qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'Harry lui caressait la main depuis tout à l'heure et en la retirant vivement d'entre celle de son époux. Nous avons encore certaines choses à mettre au point tout les deux.

Les paroles de la jeune femme eurent pour seul effet un éclat de rire du côté de Ginny et de Draco et un regard de chien perdu du côté d'Harry voyant là l'occasion rêvée d'échapper à une conversation qu'il redoutait et sachant d'expérience que sa petite femme ne pouvait pas lui résister lorsqu'il lui faisait ces yeux là.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois ci elle pu y résister et lui lança un regard sévère où se lisait son opinion de sa petite astuce.

- Et c'est pas la peine de me faire ton regard de chien perdu ça ne marchera pas cette fois ci, lui lança-t-elle avec suffisance.

- Il fallait bien que j'essaie tout de même.

- Hermione a raison Harry. Tu aurais du nous prévenir de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley. Alors accouche je te pris d'une explication logique, nous sommes tout ouie, en rajouta encore une couche Ginny.

- Écoutez tout les trois, j'ai déjà tout dit aux profs qui étaient là cet après-midi alors je vous en prie ne me faite pas me répéter. Je sais, j'aurais du prévenir Dumbledore ou un autre professeur. Je ne l'ai pas fais et je suis impardonnable pour ça. Mais comprenez moi, je ne voulais pas déranger les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils ont assez de travail l'année avec nous et j'estimais que ce n'était pas assez important pour en plus leur rajouter mes petits problèmes durant les vacances.

- Tu estimais que la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais n'était pas assez importante pour appeler à l'aide , piailla Hermione.

- Oui, jusqu'à présent, je m'en sortais tous seul alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais du les prévenir cette fois ci.

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pouvais en mourir, ce qui c'est réellement passé cette fois ci, entre parenthèses ?

- Euh…non.

- Je savais que le courage des Griffondor était grand mais à ce point là ce n'en ai plus, on appelle ça de la stupidité, lui susurra Draco.

- Hé…je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus.

- Tu l'as pris pour toi ma petite vanne ce n'étais pourtant pas mon intention.

- Ben voyons. Rappelle moi quel nom tu as utilisé dans ta phrase et comment je me suis appelé.

- Oh c'est vrai, tu as raison. J'avais oublié.

- Oublié, mon œil , murmura Harry en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers et en ne pouvant cacher un bâillement.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous te laissions te reposer à présent, lui dit Hermione en lui remontant les couvertures sous le menton et en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Nous nous reverrons lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, lança Ginny.

- Moi je ne sais pas puisque je suis loger au 12 Place Grimault, je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons avant le début des cours.

- Hé, Draco. Juste une dernière question, dit Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Comment vas-tu te comporter à Poudlard avec nous à présent.

- Puisque tous les minis Mangemorts de Serpentard ont du être mis au courant de mon refus d'en faire partie je n'ai plus aucune raison de me cacher à présent et de jouer la comédie. En gros, ils ne vont pas savoir ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin du nez. Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est d'être un vrai Serpentard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les jumeaux Weasley vont donc avoir de la concurrence.

- Pas vraiment, je compte me servir de leur trouvaille et ce avec beaucoup de plaisir.

- Si tu veux, je peux tenter de te faire obtenir le poste d'essayeur en chef pour les produits à tester et qui ne sont pas encore en vente, lui proposa Harry avec un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

- C'est vrai ! Avec joie alors , répondit Draco, lui avec un sourire carnassier rien qu'en pensant à toutes les petites misères qu'il allait pouvoir faire subir à ces ex petits camarades.

La seule réaction des deux jeunes femmes fut un gros soupir et un roulement des yeux

- Tu c'est ma chère Hermione que nos époux sont de véritables gamins.

- Que veux tu, nous ne pouvons plus les changer à présent. Et puis, je l'aime bien comme ça.

- Moi aussi. Euh tu sais qu'avec ce qu'ils prévoient, j'ai peur que ni Serpentard, ni Griffondor ne gagne la coupe cette année.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut savoir s'amuser un peu dans la vie surtout en période sombre comme celle-ci.

- Mais qui vous dis Mesdames que l'une de nos deux Maison ne gagnera pas, lança Harry.

- Et comment tu comptes accomplir ce miracle. Parce qu'avec tout les points que vous allez nous faire perdre, nous pouvons appeler ça un miracle.

- En en gagnant encore plus que ce que nous aurons perdu. Après tout, j'ai créé les tests et les programmes scolaires de Poudlard. J'en ai même fais passé à des centaines d'élèves. Certes, il y a près de mille ans mais tout de même. Il faut bien que ce savoir me serve à quelque chose.

- Tu n'oserais pas, dit Hermione outrée par de tels propos.

- Tu veux parier ?

Harry n'eu pour seule réponse que le départ précipité de cette dernière et un fou rire incontrôlable des deux autres. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à ce reprendre, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés. Harry n'eut aucun mal ensuite à s'endormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quitta l'hôpital le surlendemain, pour être conduit chez les Weasley, où il fut accueillit avec joie et aussi beaucoup de larmes de la part des femmes de la famille, Hermione incluse.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui avec des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment cette fois ci et où il pourrait en toute liberté être lui-même sans devoir s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes et de se paroles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zaïka :** Et voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres.

**Yotma :** Merci d'avoir laissé une ch'tite review. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite. Pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire des Dursley. J'hésite entre plusieurs scénarios…tous plus sanglant envers eux les uns que les autres.

**Kiara Jedusor (et Io) :** Merci de lire mes deux fics, en espérant que tu, ou plutôt devrais je dire vous, les lirez encore en découvrant ce troisième chapitre. °°;


	4. Au revoir le Trio

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages de J. K. Rowlings.

Ok… Ne me lancez pas de tomates SVP, je n'aime pas ça (au propre comme au figuré). Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fan fiction ce n'est pas mon genre. N'aimant pas lorsque les autres auteurs le font, je ne tomberai pas dans le même engrenage.

Ceci dit, merci à ceux qui continueront de me lire et vous connaissez le topo : laissez moi vos avis par le biais de reviews. En plus cerise sur le gâteau je me fais un devoir de toujours y répondre.

Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

Précédemment dans le Chapitre 3 :

Harry quitta l'hôpital le surlendemain, pour être conduit chez les Weasley, où il fut accueillit avec joie et aussi beaucoup de larmes de la part des femmes de la famille, Hermione incluse.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui avec des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment cette fois ci et où il pourrait en toute liberté être lui-même sans devoir s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes et de ses paroles.

**Chapitre 4 : Au revoir le Trio … :**

S'habituer à une vie plus normale, parut plus compliquer à Harry que ce qu'il aurait cru. En effet, après quatorze ans de vie à s'entendre dire qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur et à être traité comme un Elfe de maison, le simple fait d'avoir droit à un « bonjour » en se levant le matin lui paraissait un véritable miracle.

De leur côté, la famille Weasley trouvait tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable, même s'ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques changements dans son comportement ainsi que dans celui des deux plus jeunes femmes de la maisonnée. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'ils déployaient à le cacher, Harry, Hermione et Ginny ne pouvaient complètement masquer la grande complicité qui c'était développé entre eux avec le retour de leurs souvenirs.

Malheureusement tout ne pouvait pas rester aussi paisible et le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry marqua la fin de l'amitié entre les membres du Trio.

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Alors que tout le monde était installé à table en train de savourer le délicieux petit déjeuner préparé par Mme Weasley, un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre de la cuisine avec dans ses serres une édition du journal du jour.

Ginny alla le récupérer et donna quelques pièces au hibou qui reprit son envol. Elle commença à le lire en revenant s'asseoir et tout le monde pu voir que ce qu'elle lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui posa la question présente dans les esprits de chacun.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose de grave, Ginny ?

- Non, rien de spéciale.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Georges…ou peut être Fred qui sait, on dirait que tu viens d'avaler une dragée goût crotte de nez.

- Ha ha ha ! Non, c'est juste que ce foutu journal a encore mit en première page une histoire à propos de Harry. N'en ont-ils pas assez ? Ça va être marrant cet après midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que les gens ne vont pas trop venir te taper sur les nerfs Harry.

Ce dernier qui jusqu'à présent faisait peu attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui ayant entendu que rien de grave n'était survenu et ayant reporté son attention sur le contenue de son assiette, fut soudain rappelé à l'ordre en comprenant la signification des paroles de Ginny.

- Le Chemin de Traverse…cet après midi, parvint il à articuler tout en commençant à hyperventiler.

La seule idée de devoir se montrer devant tous ces gens après ce qui c'était passé lui paraissait impossible à effectuer. Bien sur, c'était là une manifestation de sa personnalité « Harry Potter ». « Godric » l'aurait prit à la rigolade et « Arthur » avec plus de cynisme. De plus, ses deux anciennes identités étaient plus habituées aux scandales et aux regards des autres.

Hermione, de par le lien qui les unissait comprit bien vite se qui passait. Tout en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de son époux, qui était devenu blanche à force de serrer sa fourchette, elle le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Et puis de toute façon, nous serons là pour les faire déguerpir au cas ou.

Elle posa alors son front contre le sien et le regarda avec tous l'amour et la confiance qu'elle lui portait. En voyant cela, Harry reprit vite le dessus et discrètement se lança un sort sans baguette d'apaisement tout en reprenant le contrôle de sa magie qui commençait à se faire sentir dans la pièce donnant l'impression aux autres personnes présentes que Dumbledore se trouvait parmi eux alors qu'il montrait sa pleine puissance magique. Ils étaient loin de se douter que ce qu'ils avaient ressentit n'était qu'une infime partie des pouvoirs que le jeune orphelin avait à sa disposition.

Malheureusement, les gestes tendres de Hermione vis-à-vis de Harry ne passèrent pas inaperçus par le reste de la petite assemblée et surtout par un certain grand rouquin qui fut soudain rongé par la jalousie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Hermione ?, lança-t-il d'une air glacial.

- Je te demande pardon ?, rétorqua l'intéressée en le dévisageant comme si il avait perdu la raison.

- C'est quoi ces gestes que tu as à son égard ? Je comprends que tu veuilles le réconforter mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

- Des limites à ne pas dépasser ? Mais de quoi parles tu ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux que je sache et si je veux lui prendre la main ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Bien sur que si c'est mon problème ! Tu es ma petite amie et tu n'as pas à te montrer si affectueuse avec un autre garçon que moi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry et Ginny qui connaissaient par cœur Hermione, échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : « Ron est foutu ». Tout deux auraient voulu s'échapper de la salle à manger avant que le Mont Granger n'entre en éruption. Malheureusement pour eux cela n'était pas une possibilité et ils furent donc obliger de se contenter de se ratatiner sur leur siège.

Ce fut avec un calme olympien que Hermione reprit, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le troisième membre du Trio.

- Premièrement Ronald, je peux être affectueuse avec qui bon me semble et deuxièmement depuis quand suis-je devenue ta petite amie ?

- Heu…et bien…je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé mais je voulais le faire cet été. Comme tu aurais accepté vu que tu m'aimes, tu es ma petite amie.

- Et puis je savoir où tu as été pécher l'idée que j'éprouvais des sentiments à ton égard ?

- C'est flagrant voyons. Nous sommes toujours en train de nous disputer, ce qui est la preuve qu'il y a une étincelle, quelque chose entre nous. Mais tu n'ose pas me dire ce que tu ressens alors c'est ta manière à toi de me le faire comprendre. Et bien que certaines personnes pensent que j'ai le rang émotionnel d'une cuillère à thé, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire.

- Oh Ron ! Ce n'est pas à une cuillère à thé que tu ressembles, c'est à une pierre tombale, se lamenta la pauvre Ginny, la tête entre les mains et les coudes posés sur la table en signe de déjection.

- Écoute moi bien Ronald, car je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Si pour toi ce quereller à longueur de journée c'est être attiré l'un par l'autre, tu fais fausse route. Si je suis toujours en train de te crier dessus, c'est tout simplement parce que tu m'exaspères. Je me demande même si Harry n'était pas là si nous serions jamais devenus amis, voir même nous ne serions jamais parlé.

- Mais…

- Non ! Laisse moi finir. Ce qui m'amène à te dire que si tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi je t'aurais dit non. Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Oublie immédiatement tout espoir qu'un jour je change d'avis. Enfin, pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec Harry car comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je _suis_ sa petite amie !

Ses dernières paroles furent accueillies par un grand silence. Puis le rire que Ginny tentait de cacher en mettant une main devant sa bouche vint le rompre. Tous les regards alternèrent entre Hermione, qui s'était levée en prononçant ses dernières paroles, et Harry qui laissait courir son regard tout autour de la pièce, évitant de croiser le regard des autres, tout en sifflotant un petit air pour tenter de se donner un air innocent. Ce qu'il rata superbement, faut il préciser.

- _Quoi !_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Hermione ? Et toi Harry, tu savais que je l'aimais, mais non, il a fallut que tu gâches tout et que tu me la prennes. Bon sang, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux et c'est elle que tu as choisie. Tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux, la gloire, la fortune et toutes les filles, mais tu me prends ce qui était à moi !

A ces mots, Harry ne pu contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Les paroles que Ron venait de prononcer lui transpercèrent le cœur comme une balle. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit cependant à garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ce qui valait mieux pour Ron, sinon ce dernier aurait fait Bye bye en quelques millièmes de secondes.

- Comment peux tu traiter Hermione comme un objet. Elle ne t'appartenait pas et elle ne m'appartiendra jamais non plu. Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai tout ce que je veux ? Mais seulement tu oublis comment j'ai obtenu tout ce que tu as dis. La gloire, c'est en perdant mes parents alors que j'avais un an. La fortune, idem. Et les filles comme tu dis, ne voient en moi qu'un héros avec qui il faut être vu. Elles ne veulent sortir avec moi que pour avoir le titre de « petite amie du Survivant ». Elles ne me connaissent pas et ce fichent pas mal de ce que je penser et ressentir. Les seules qui se soient intéressées à moi sont Ginny et Hermione. Alors ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir choisi Hermione.

- Mais justement, tu aurais du choisir Ginny. C'est comme ça que c'était prévu. Moi avec Hermione et toi avec Ginny.

- Oh non, Ronald ! Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires. J'ai déjà un petit ami, que j'aime plus que tout, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour suivre ton programme. De toute façon, je considère Harry comme un autre de mes frères et non pas comme un candidat potentiel au titre de « petit ami ».

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, je la considère comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Grandis Ron ! La vie ne se passe pas toujours comme tu le souhaites. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as. Je donnerai ma fortune et ma gloire pour posséder la même chose que toi !

- Oh arrête ! Je n'ai rien et ma famille est pauvre.

- Pourtant, tu viens de citer ce que j'aimerai posséder, mais qu'un malade mental m'a enlevé : une famille qui m'aime. Tout ce que j'ai reçu ce sont les Dursley et tu as pu voir tout l'amour qu'ils me portent.

Face à ces mots, Ron pâlit puis rougit de nouveau sous le coup de la colère, trop aveuglé par sa jalousie pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Son poing partie avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui ce passait. Malheureusement, Harry, surprit par le geste de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, n'eu pas le temps de l'esquiver et se prit une magnifique droite qui l'assomma un instant. Il vacilla et du se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui pour voir l'étendu des dégâts Quant à Ron, il disparu comme une furie dans sa chambre.

Le silence glacial qui suivit cette scène ne fut brisé que lorsque Harry prit la parole.

- Je crois que je ne suis plus le bienvenue ici, en ce qui concerne Ron. Je ferais mieux d'aller au 12 Square Grimault, ne serait ce que pour alléger l'ambiance de la maison.

- Mais non Harry…, commença Mme Weasley mais elle fut coupée par son mari.

- Je comprends ton raisonnement Harry, et j'ai tendance à penser comme toi, mais non pas pour l'ambiance mais pour ta santé. Ce que Ron vient de faire est inacceptable et je m'excuse de sa part, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je pense que tu seras mieux ailleurs qu'ici. Mais je recommande que toi aussi Hermione tu y alles, car tu seras plus utiles aux cotés de Harry qu'ici à te disputer avec Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, c'était mon intention d'y aller avec lui. Je ne pense pas que je supporterai d'être dans la même pièce que « lui ».

- Moi aussi papa, je vais aller avec eux. Et non, cela n'est pas négociable, maman. J'ai mes propres raisons que je ne veux pas vous révéler pour le moment.

- Je suis désolé que cela se soit terminé comme ceci, Mr et Mme Weasley. En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli et de vous être occupés de moi aussi gentiment. Et même si je ne peux plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Sur ces mots, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ses bagages, suivit bien vite des deux jeunes femmes. Ils laissèrent derrière eux une Mme Weasley au bord des larmes et cinq Weasley males partagés entre la colère envers leur frère/fils et la tristesse de voir que la vie continuait d'être injuste envers Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, une fois les bagages terminés, les animaux domestiques attrapés…dont un Patenrond vexé d'avoir été réveillé d'une sieste bien mérité selon lui pour être fourré dans sa caisse de transport, les trois jeunes adultes s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon du Terrier, et disaient au revoir aux autres membres Weasley. Du moins, ceux qui non enfermés dans leur chambre, rongé par la jalousie… Ils tentaient également de calmer Mme Weasley qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Une fois les embrassades et poignées de mains terminées, ils franchirent la cheminée, via poudre de cheminette, et atterrirent dans le salon qu 12 Square Grimault, pour découvrir un Draco Malefoy, Prince de la maison des Serpentards, ex sorcier supposé maléfique, et réputé pour son calme et son air aristocratique en toutes circonstances, affalé dans un divan et écroulé de rire face à un manga moldu.


	5. Bonjour le quator et Surprise !

**Précédemment dans le Chapitre 4 :**

Une fois les embrassades et poignées de mains terminées, ils franchirent la cheminée, via poudre de cheminette, et atterrirent dans le salon du 12 Square Grimauld, pour découvrir un Draco Malefoy, Prince de la maison des Serpentard, ex sorcier supposé maléfique, et réputé pour son calme et son air aristocratique en toutes circonstances, affalé dans un divan et écroulé de rire face à un manga moldu.

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 5 : Bonjour le Quatuor et Surprise ! :

L'homme se tenait dans le noir. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'obscurité et ténèbre.

L'homme se demanda où il se trouvait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la manière dont il était arrivé là. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait aucun souvenir du tout. Rien ne lui revenait ; ni son age, ni où il habitait, ni son nom. Rien.

L'homme commença a paniquer. Qui était il et que faisait il ici. Il avait pourtant une certitude. Sa place n'était pas ici, mais près de quelqu'un. Près d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais du abandonner. Malheureusement pour lui, le nom de cette personne lui échappait également, comme tout le reste. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre il se mit à marcher au hasard tout en appelant à l'aide.

L'homme n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps ce manège continua, lorsque soudain une voix féminine lui répondit.

- Par ici, âme égarée. Suis la lumière.

A peine la voix avait elle finit qu'un point lumineux apparut face à l'inconnu. Ce dernier se mit à courir vers lui. A chaque pas le rapprochant de la lumière, l'homme sentait tous ses doutes et ses craintes s'envoler un peu plus.

Soudain, il se retrouva dans une sorte de pièce aux murs blancs et en face de lui se tenait un feu. Mais ce brasier n'aurait pas du exister car l'homme ne vit aucun tas de bois ou de cendre sous les flammes. Ces dernières étaient là, un point c'est tout. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'inconnu s'était arrêté et regardait cet étrange feu se consumer.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le brasier commença à changer de couleur, l'homme ne pu que le croire. Il n'avait pas détourné son regard une seule fois. Face à lui le brasier passa du rouge orangé au bleu, au vert et en enfin au blanc. Avant que l'homme ne puisse réagir, le feu recommença à changer. Les flammes commencèrent à s'allonger, puis lorsqu'elles atteignirent la hauteur d'un être humain, elles commencèrent à prendre une forme humaine.

L'homme avait à présent devant lui une femme d'une beauté sans égale et lorsqu'elle lui parla, il tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cette voix.

- Bonjour Sirius !

- Qui êtes vous ? Qui est Sirius ? C'est moi ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

- Calme toi Sirius. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, tu te nommes Sirius. Sirius Orion Black pour être plus précise Tu ne te souviens plus de rien car c'est l'une des conséquences de ta chute dans le puit du Département des Mystères. Mais plutôt que de tout te raconter, je vais te rendre ta mémoire.

Sirius fut soudain assailli de toutes part par des souvenirs de sa vie passée. Ses années à Poudlard, sa famille corrompues, les Maraudeurs, Voldemort, James, Lily et surtout Harry.

Avec le retour de ses souvenirs Sirius fut prit de remords et de regrets d'avoir laisser seul Harry.

- Harry est seul désormais. Il n'a plus personne, dit il.

- Non, il n'est pas et ne sera jamais seul. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à une de mes questions. Qui êtes vous ?

- Oh moi, je ne suis que la Déesse de la Lumière, lui répondit elle avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si qui elle était n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant pour Sirius cela en avait. Il avait devant lui une déesse, La Déesse. Celle que normalement tout le monde sorcier vénérait, celle qui avait élu Arthur comme son champion. Et pourtant, il l'avait là devant lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il se disait qu'il avait eu raison toutes ces années auparavant, de ne pas suivre le reste de sa famille vers les Ténèbres et le Mal. L'avoir là en face de lui, était la meilleure des récompense pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du endurer.

- Mais assez parler de moi ! Parlons plutôt de toi mon ami.

- Moi ? Que pouvons nous ajouter de plus sur moi ? Vue que je suis mort, il n'y pas grand-chose à dire.

- Mort ? Mais d'où tiens tu cette idée loufoque ?, rigola-t-elle.

- Je la sors du faite que je sois tombé dans le puit du Département des Mystères. Même vous, vous l'avez mentionné, je vous rappelle.

- Oh, cette babiole… Certes tu es tombé dedans, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Pourquoi mourrais tu en y étant tombé ? Ce n'est pas sa fonction. Il n'a jamais été créé pour assassiner les gens. Mais nous nous égarons. Tu n'es pas mort et tu ne mourras pas pendant encore quelques dizaines d'années. Tu n'aurais jamais du être séparé de Harry alors que ta place était à ses côtés. Tu aurais du le voir grandir, se marier et accomplir de grandes choses, et ce encore plus grande que tout ce que tu peux imaginer crois moi.

- Oui, peut être mais c'est arrivé et aujourd'hui je me retrouve coincé ici.

- Qui t'a dit que tu étais coincé ici ?

- Je n'y suis pas ? Je peux retourner sur Terre ?

- Bien sur ! Je vais t'y renvoyer, mais avant toi et moi, nous avons quelques petites choses à discuter.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'aimer vers où se dirige cette conversation.

- Idiot ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu sais. Non, j'aimerais te parler de Harry et de certains de ses amis. Depuis ta disparition, la situation a quelque peu changé dans le monde sorcier, ainsi que pour les personnes que je viens de te citer.

- Qu'est il arrivé ? C'est Voldemort c'est ça ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry, hein ?

- Oui et non. Cela a un rapport avec Harry mais pas avec Voldemort. Peu de temps après son retour chez les Dursley, Harry a été retrouver à moitié mort dans sa chambre. Son oncle l'avait battu à mort et l'avait laissé agoniser. Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre l'ont retrouvé il était à deux doigts de mourir. Heureusement ils ont pu le réanimer, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que pendant ce temps, Harry avait irrémédiablement changé.

En entendant la manière dont avait été traité Harry, Sirius fut prit d'une rage sans précédant et décida que lorsqu'il retournerait chez lui, à la première occasion, il rendrait une petite visite aux porcs qui avaient osé levé la main sur Harry. Décision prise, il revint à la réalité pour entendre que Harry avait changé.

- Quel genre de changement ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas une surprise pour toi, si je te dis que Harry est un sorcier puissant. Toi et beaucoup d'autres personnes s'en doutaient déjà. Ce que vous ne saviez pas c'est jusqu'à quel point il était puissant.

- C'est vrai. Nous en avions parler plusieurs fois avec Remus, des membres de l'Ordre et certains de ses professeurs. Nous pensions qu'il aurait, une fois adulte, et à la vue de ses résultats scolaires, un peu moins de puissance que Dumbledore. Ce qui n'est pas rien, puisque Albus est un puissant sorcier.

- C'est là, où vous aviez tout faux. Ses résultats scolaires étaient truqués puisque j'avais caché la presque totalité de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?

- Cela a commencé lorsque Voldemort est venu pour le tuer ce fameux soir d'Octobre. Sais-tu pourquoi Harry a survécu ?

- Albus nous a dis que c'est grâce à Lily, qui avait fait inconsciemment appelle à des anciens pouvoirs, et qui avaient protéger Harry.

- C'est faux. Lily n'y est pour rien.

- Mais qui alors ? Comment as t il pu survivre si Lily ne l'a pas protéger ?

- C'est Harry lui-même qui c'est protégé. C'est sa magie qui a tout fait.

- Mais c'est impossible voyons. Pour pouvoir arrêter un Avada Kedavra, il faudrait une puissance jamais vue chez un adulte, alors chez un enfant d'un an, c'est impossible.

- Et pourtant, ce jour là, Harry a bel et bien arrêté le sort avec ses propres pouvoirs. A ce moment là, j'ai pris la décision de cacher ses pouvoirs au monde et à lui-même. Mais à présent, ses pouvoirs ont été libéré et ce pour une raison bien simple. J'ai besoin de lui et de certains de ses amis. Que sais tu du Roi Arthur et de Godric Griffondor ?

Déstabilisé par le changement de sujet, Sirius resta un moment silencieux avant de pourvoir enfin répondre.

- Ce que tout le monde chez les sorciers en sais. Après tout, c'est notre Roi et son histoire est donc devenu une véritable légende.

- Oui, mais dis m'en un peu plus, je te pris.

- Si vous insister. Vous l'avez choisi pour être votre champion, votre représentant sur la planète face aux Ténèbres. Il est accompagné de trois autres personnes pour l'aider dans sa tâche : son épouse Guenièvre, l'amant de celle-ci, Lancelot et enfin votre Grande Prêtresse, Sérénité. A chacune de ses réincarnations il revient pour vous servir et nous sauver du Mal, tout en reprenant son rôle de Roi des Rois. Lors de sa deuxième incarnation il se prénommait Godric Griffondor, et Guenièvre était devenue Helga Poufsouffle, Lancelot, Salazar Serpentard et Sérénité, Rowena Serdaigle. C'est le rêve de tout à chacun de le voir revenir pendant notre temps sur cette terre. On dit qu'il était d'une puissance phénoménale, mais que pourtant il était d'un tempérament assez calme. Par contre celui qui le mettait en colère en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Face au hochement affirmatif de Sirius, la Déesse continua. Je vois que ce que tu disais est vrai, tu ne connais que ce que la plupart des gens savent. Je vais donc devoir éclaircir quelques points car ton récit contient quelques erreurs et oublis. Premièrement, Guenièvre n'était pas son épouse, c'est Sérénité qui l'était et qui donc avait le titre de Reine. Guenièvre était la femme de Lancelot. Tu avais raison en ce qui concerne sa puissance, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Merlin n'a jamais existé. Il a été inventé par Arthur, et c'est toujours lui qui en jouait le rôle. La raison de cette invention, je la laisserai te l'expliquer…

- Vous voulez dire que je vais le rencontrer ?, s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh que oui ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- QUOI ??

- Calme toi ! Revenons à nos moutons. Tu avais également raison en ce qui concerne sa réincarnation sous les traits de Griffondor, ainsi que pour l'identité de ses amis. Je pense que tu auras deviné que c'était Rowena son épouse et non Helga, à présent. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de lui et de son histoire.

- Un peu oui…

- Simplement parce qu'il est revenu, il va de nouveau reprendre sa place en tant que Roi. Et tu seras là pour l'aider cette fois. Lui et ses trois compagnons se sont souvenus de leurs vies passées et à présent, ils vont avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Hors, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il aura besoin de toi. A présent, je vais te renvoyer chez toi. Tu atterriras dans ta maison familiale, ainsi tu n'auras pas de problème avec les forces de l'ordre.

- Je vous remercie. Mais…vous êtes sur que j'ai déjà rencontré le Roi Arthur ?

- Sûre et certaine. Après tout, tu lui as changé ses couches lorsqu'il était enfant…

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??

Le cri de surprise de Sirius lorsqu'il comprit de qui la Déesse parlait résonnait encore lorsqu'il disparut pour aller retrouver celui qu'à présent il allait servir jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

- Si les membres de ta maison te voyaient ainsi Salazar, ils auraient une crise cardiaque !, rigola Ginny.

En un bond, le jeune homme blond fut sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers son épouse pour la prendre dans ses bras…et récolter un ou deux baisers avec un peu de chance…

- Ma chérie ! Que fais-tu là ? Non pas que cela me dérange, au contraire, mais je ne vous attendais pas tous les trois avant deux semaines au minimum.

- Mon crétin de frère est passé par là, lui répondit la rouquine et se pelotonnant un peu plus dans les bras de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait la belette ?, demanda le sorcier blond.

- Il a très mal prit la relation entre Arthur et Sérénité, l'éclaira sa petite épouse.

- Laisse moi deviner ! Il a laissé éclater sa jalousie maladive et prit Hermione pour sa chose ?

- Tu as assez bien résumé la situation, mon vieil ami, continua Harry. Ce qui fait que nous voilà avec deux semaines d'avance sur le programme, car je voulais éviter une situation tendue chez les Weasley avec ma présence. Hermione ne supportait pas de le revoir après ce qu'il lui a dit et Ginny en a profité pour s'incruster dans notre petit groupe.

- En parlant de ça, Harry, je voulais te demander, l'interrompit Hermione. Qu'as-tu fais à cette pauvre Mme Weasley ?

- C'est vrai Harry, maman n'est pas si facile à convaincre. Elle me voit encore comme un bébé, hors elle n'a posé aucun problème à ce que je vienne avec vous.

- Ok, les filles, vous m'avez percé à jour. Comme je pensais qu'il nous serait utile de nous retrouver tous les quatre seuls pour organiser notre plan d'action envers le ministère, je l'ai un peu incitée à te laisser partir avec nous. Cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai pensé que cela te ravirait de retrouver ton époux.

- En tout cas merci ! Je m'étais préparée pour une bataille rangée contre elle.

- Bon, que diriez vous d'aller poser vos affaires dans nos chambres, dit Hermione. Nous pouvons continuer cette conversation plus tard.

- Très bonne idée, ma chère, lui répondit la rouquine. Où se trouve ta chambre, mon chéri ?

- Au premier étage, la deuxième porte à gauche. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour que j'y installe mes affaires, voyons. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais dormir dans un autre lit que le tien ?

- Non ! Tu n'as ta place que dans mon lit avec moi !, affirma Draco en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant hors de la pièce, vers sa chambre.

Harry et Hermione les regardèrent partir, souriant de toutes leurs dents et se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry, tentant de garder son sérieux, fit une profonde révérence puis tendit la main à la jeune femme.

- Et vous mon épouse, que diriez vous de nous retirer dans notre chambre, pour que vous puissiez vous atteler à vos ablutions et autres nécessités ?

- Cela me semble être une merveilleuse idée, mon Roi !, éclata-t-elle de rire en lui prenant la main.

Tout deux grimpèrent au premier étage et ce dirigèrent vers la chambre principale, puis ce que, avec la mort de Sirius et comme mentionné dans son testament, la maison appartenait à présent à Harry.

En y entrant, ils découvrirent une ambiance feutrée et intime qui leur plus aussitôt. Comme si dans cette vie ci, ils étaient habitués à partager la même surface habitable, ils installèrent leurs affaires en très peu de temps, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, tout en savourant le fait d'être de nouveau ensemble. Harry ayant fini le premier, il s'allongea sur le lit avec les mains croisées derrières la tête et il se mit à observer sa petite femme mettre la dernière touche aux rangements effectués.

Lorsque cette dernière eu terminé, elle vint se pelotonner contre son époux, posant la tête contre sa poitrine et laissant sa main gauche reposer sur son estomac. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant un moment, les deux savourant la présence de l'autre.

Soudain, Harry prit la main qui se faisait de plus en plus baladeuse d'Hermione dans la sienne, faisant faire à cette dernière une légère moue de frustration.

- Si tu continues comme ça, nous allons être en retard pour le déjeuner.

- C'était mon intention en fait, dit Hermione un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Que vont en penser nos deux amis ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont en train de faire quoi, en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, un petite partie d'échec peut être ?, lui répondit Harry avec un petit air innocent.

- Si les règles stipulent qu'il faille enlever un vêtement à chaque fois que l'adversaire prend une pièce pourquoi pas, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes !

- Et toi Mme Potter, qu'as-tu en tête ?, lui demanda-t-il en la faisant rouler sur le dos et en s'installant sur elle.

- Devine !

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire et les heures qui suivirent les deux amants effacèrent les mille dernières années de solitude par des baisers, des caresses et l'union de leur corps.

A noter qu'ils ne furent en retard que de dix minutes pour le déjeuner. Harry répondit au sourcil haussé de Draco par un grand sourire et un haussement d'épaule.


End file.
